


Summer Love

by Chaotic_Dawn



Series: Shades of Love [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beach Sex, F/F, Futa x Female, Futanari, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 17:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14383842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_Dawn/pseuds/Chaotic_Dawn
Summary: Lightning hadn't expected for Jihl to surprise her with a vacation. Especially since they're in the middle of planning a wedding where Jihl has taken back the ring to find her one "more suited for her". Then again, it doesn't hurt to relax now and then.





	Summer Love

The luxury of having friends in high places certainly comes in handy when one desires a vacation far away from prying eyes. Then again it helps that Jihl herself is one of those with enough clout to acquire a prime location at the always popular Costa Del Sol. All it took was cashing in a few favors and making sure her fiance has the weekend free. Not to mention clearing her own schedule.

It's not as difficult as it sounds. Jihl knows very well that while Lightning will pretend to be stubborn over the situation she'll gladly cave and go along with whatever her lover has planned. Even when that means she's currently sitting on the beach towel under a rather large umbrella atop the hot sand.

Beads of sweat are already beginning to drip down the sides of Lightning's face and have her soft pink hair sticking to her skin. She waves a hand in front of her face and glares out at the ocean from behind her sunglasses. Lightning would much rather be back home lounging on the couch with her beloved than out here lounging before the ocean.

"Are you hot, my dear?"

Lightning lifts her gaze to meet Jihl's, those piercing green eyes staring straight into her soul. In fact, Lightning only looks away instead of answering. Jihl knows very well what has the frustrated expression coming out. She strides over and takes a seat while not daring to let the colored drinks in her hand spill.

The pink and blue liquid sloshes but manages not to spill over. Jihl runs her eyes over Lightning's body and finally stops at where the thin beige towel is secured tightly above her bust. "You should really place the towel elsewhere. It's only us here."

"Then you should do the same."

Jihl lets a smile tug at the corners of her lips. She sets the glasses down into the sand near the umbrella, making sure they won't fall over, before smoothing her hands out over the towel around her waist. "Oh, I'll have to once you take yours off."

The slight flush that dusts over Lightning's cheeks doesn't last for very long. She bats it away with ease while standing up. Her fingers give a single tug to the material and have it pooling around her feet. It leaves her _all_ of her skin on display seeing as her bathing suit is hardly that. It's all just a mess of red strings that makes up a bodice. A thin cloth goes straight down, front and back, to her crotch where a more comfortable strip of fabric just manages cover her clit. It settles between her pussy lips as well as between her ass, giving Jihl quite the view.

If Lightning is honest it feels like she's in bondage to a large degree. But it does make sense on why Jihl told her to go treat herself; spa day as well as getting waxed for their trip. Even still it doesn't help deter the feelings that bubble in the pit of her stomach and have her more than a little anxious.

Jihl is more than happy to comply now that she can see every inch of Lightning before her. She merely pulls the towel to the side, allowing Lightning to look down at her simple black bikini bottoms that match her top. Tilting her head slightly to the side, Jihl pushes her glasses back into place with a smile, "You look lovely, Lightning."

Lightning can't help but stare down at Jihl's lap. The latter is impossibly gorgeous with her flowing blonde tresses and shapely legs. Not to mention the large globes that barely fit into the cups of her bikini. However, her eyes can only lock onto the front of Jihl's bottoms and how they're pushing away from her body.

The bulge is more than apparent but even more so because the tip of Jihl's impressively sized cock is already beginning to peek out the top. Lightning glances off toward the water, "You look good, too."

Jihl smiles at this while turning to grab for her bag. She spares a second to take a sip from her drink before pulling forth a bottle of tanning lotion. Waving it at Lightning to get her attention, Jihl motions toward the blanket they're on.

"Lay down, dear."

Lightning silently does as Jihl instructs. She lies face down to start and pulls her hair to the side, allowing Jihl full access to her back. The blonde is quick to get to work but slow to make any progress. She knows very well that Lightning has already prepped for what's to come later tonight after dinner. Which is exactly why Jihl is fearless when she grabs for the tanning oil.

The sweet smell of coconut fills the air around them as Jihl begins to spread it across Lightning's back and over her shoulders. Lightning is already practically trembling by the time Jihl's fingers avoid the strings to undo the bathing suit and go straight towards Lightning's full rear.

Jihl takes two handfuls of it and begins to knead the soft skin; squeezing, rubbing, lathering with oil. Lightning grabs at the blanket beneath her and coils her fingers into it. She can only try to think of anything other than those skillful hands that make her hotter with each second. Unable to resist, she instinctively begins to spread her legs.

"Eager, are you?"

"No." comes the short reply.

Of course Jihl knows better. She doesn't dare do as Lightning wants and begins to oil up her lover's thighs. She's more than diligent in the way she spreads it all down her legs and back up – careful not to miss a single spot. Once she believes she's done she returns to Lightning's shapely ass.

There's very little that Jihl loves more than having her hands on it. One thing that does top it is when Lightning mewls with pleasure from what she does to the rosebud hidden between the cheeks. Jihl grabs at the string that nestles against Lightning's crack and gives it a tug.

"Ah-! J- Jihl!"

"Sorry, slip of the hand."

"Lair," mutters Lightning.

"Did you happen to almost cum from that?"

Lightning presses her face against the towel, breathing in deep through her nose to try and calm down. "Shut up."

"Mmm… I see."

Jihl does it again but this time Lightning is ready for it. She bites hard at her lip and swallows back the moan, trapping it in the back of her throat. Jihl keeps hold on it and pulls it up from the vice grip her cheeks have on it. Which only manages to cause the cloth to dig into Lightning's pussy but frees up the one spot Jihl wants.

One slicked up finger finds a new home as it slips past the taut ring of muscle that is Lightning asshole. It clenches around the digit and Jihl hums approvingly. If it wasn't a challenge then it'd be no fun. No matter what they've done she's always thrilled with the control Lightning poses over her body – always so tight.

She moves it in and out in slow motions, wiggling it about until she lets a second join in. Lightning pinches her eyes shut. The only problem is she knows how turned on Jihl is getting and she can see it in her minds eye. All she wants is to turn around and take care of Jihl's arousal.

But Jihl won't be having that, certainly not when a third finger delves inside. Her motions begin to pick up as she dares to stretch Lightning further. The latter knows she can easily take whatever Jihl has planned, "Jihl, s- stop teasing me."

"Why?"

Lightning suddenly pushes herself up on her elbows and glares at Jihl over her shoulder. The fire in her eyes is only from the passion building in her core. She has to grit her teeth and lick at her lips to gather her composure as Jihl suddenly removes her fingers and allows the string to snap back into place. "I… you need… oil too."

Jihl smirks before proceeding to lie down just as Lightning had. "Please, assist me."

To say she's on the verge of cumming is an understatement and for Jihl to hide away her own erection in such a manner – it only makes Lightning want to play this little game. She pours a large amount of oil into her hands and resists the urge to rush, but only slightly. She's still quick in the way she repeats what Jihl has done to her to the point where she's ushering Jihl to swiftly roll over.

"You're not getting sloppy are you? I hope you didn't miss a spot."

Lightning frowns, "Just roll over, will ya?"

Jihl chuckles and does just that. For the first time Lightning finally gets to see it. Jihl's rather large cock can't even be contained by bikini bottoms let alone the massive balls that dare to slip out. She can see just where Lightning's eyes go and she can't help but wave a hand, "Lightning?" The woman doesn't quite respond. "It's not polite to stare."

"R- Right."

While Lightning may have been eager to get Jihl's back oiled up, she's more than willing to take her time here. But before she dares do anything to Jihl, Lightning is rubbing the oil onto herself. The strings that act as cups for her breasts only make her nipples harder by how they rub against them.

"Sweetie, now you're the one that's teasing."

"Be patient."

Once she's sure she has more than she should have on her skin, Lightning crawls on top of Jihl and begins to rub their bodies together. Just the feeling of Lightning's bound breasts moving over her have Jihl wanting to cum right then and there. The oil is just as contagious as the lust building up inside of them. Lightning is already breathing heavily by the time she's straddling Jihl's waist, having finished, and simply grinding against her cock. She's virtually unable to stop her own hips from doing as they please. All she knows is that she wants Jihl in every possible way.

Jihl has to bite hard at her lip to keep from spraying her load, not wanting to do it this way, and reaches up. Her hands latch onto Lightning's nipples, tugging at them from between the strings. Lightning's head tilts back as she's pushed closer to an orgasm that Jihl then proceeds to deny her.

"Aren't you happy I planned this for us now?"

"Y- … Yes..." Lightning breathes out as Jihl guides her to slide down.

"Won't you show me how happy you are?"

Lightning feels as though she's drunk on the way Jihl easily maneuvers her with her words. They're so calm and deliberate while Lightning's own body seems to frantic and needy. It doesn't help that Jihl has blatantly ignored all possible sex for the past few days. Lightning is practically starved as she has Jihl's bikini bottoms yanked down and chucked off to the side of the blanket.

It's a little tricky with how her fingers tremble but finally Lightning manages to get Jihl's cock nestled between her heaving breasts. Lying between her lover's legs, Lightning squishes the softness of her mounds against Jihl's raging erection. It's so thick and long that not only does it peek out of Lightning's cleavage but enough so that Lightning can easily take the head into her mouth.

The salty taste of precum lingers on Lightning's tongue as she begins to flick it over the glands. Much like how their bodies are coated in tanning oil, Lightning does the same to Jihl's cock with the aid of her breasts. Jihl can only watch her beloved's face as cheeks hollow in slightly while Lightning sucks on the tip. She can feel every brush and caresses of the sultry tongue. Especially when it dares to prod at the slit of her penis, gently at first but gaining pressure.

That is until Jihl suddenly sits up, head on Lightning's head. She runs her fingers through the tresses, "Light- Wait-"

Lightning slowly pulls back, slightly confused. "Is something… wrong?" The cock slips from between her breasts and she begins to sit up but only manages to remain on her hands and knees.

Jihl cups at Lightning's face with both of her hands as she leans in, giving a soft fleeting kiss to those full lips. "No… but I'd rather you take it differently."

"How?"

Their eyes are locked as Jihl remains perfectly calm even though her heart is racing with anticipation. "I want to be able to touch you as you devour my cock." Lightning has to swallow hard. She feels almost paralyzed while Jihl begins to lie back down. "I'm waiting."

Lightning manages to move after a few more seconds but her knees still feel like they're made of jelly. She turns around and gets on top of Jihl, positioning so that they have access to each others most private parts. The most important thing is that Lightning takes the initiative. While she allows Jihl the control for the most part that doesn't mean that she's weak willed or submissive.

No. She just wants Jihl's love; Jihl's trust; Jihl's friendship; Jihl's cock.

She's more than ready for the twitching hard-on that stares up at her. Which is why she doesn't delay another second. Even with as many times as she's done it, Lightning still has to take it a little at a time to let her mouth adjust and her nerves to calm. It's quite the amount of lady-cock driving further and further into her mouth and down her throat after all.

Jihl doesn't so much as flinch. She merely breathes slowly and allows for Lightning to do as she pleases. The last thing she needs is for Lightning to choke on her cock in the _wrong_ way. Moving is only an option when she begins to feel Lightning draw up and then back down, deep-throating her to the utmost degree.

Letting out a moan is far from what Jihl does. The primal, sexy cry is music to Lightning's ears. It spurs her onward to continue what she's doing; sucking, licking, and just letting Jihl throat fuck her until it's the only thing she can comprehend. But Jihl won't dare not give back after such a show of affection.

She reaches around Lightning as she stares up into sopping wet pussy. The small strip of cloth hardly does anything for the poor woman. That is until Jihl takes hold of both sides of the string; just at the tailbone and belly button. Lightning preemptively moans from the thought of what Jihl is going to do and it causes Jihl to buck up into Lightning's mouth.

Jihl begins to tug at the cloth and causes it to perform see-saw motions over Lightning's asshole and pussy. But most importantly, it constantly rubs against her clit. The damp fabric is has just the right amount of pressure to drive her over the edge with pleasure. Lightning's hips begin to wiggle and dip down, unable to support herself.

Lightning can barely stand the feeling as though her clit is on fire. She needs more and Jihl knows her all too well. The second her ass lowers down to where Jihl can do so, she pushes the cloth to the side and locks her lips around the small nub standing erect and begging for attention.

Hair sticks to her shoulders and back, staying out of her face even, as she practically sinks onto Jihl's cock. It bumps against the back of her throat and goes further down. Tears bead at her eyes and her stomach clenches. The over stimulation is more than Lightning can handle. She can't take another second before everything seemingly goes white. Although that could just be from the way Jihl sucks hard at her clit at the same time that as sticky spunky shots down her throat, straight to her stomach.

Even with her mind numb and blissfully unaware, Lightning drinks down as much of Jihl's semen as she can before she has to pull away. It has her sitting back on Jihl's face as the large cock paints her chest in white. It catches onto the strings of her top and drips off of her rock hard nipples. She gets off of Jihl, crawling really, so that Jihl can sit up.

The blonde immediately reaches for her and draws her close. A softening cock is pressed up against Lightning's back as she sits between Jihl's legs with her own spread wide. Jihl reaches down between Lightning's thighs as she kisses at her lover's neck. Gently, she covers Lightning's clit once more with the cloth, "I see you can get off on your own little cock too."

Lightning pushes Jihl's hand away, "It's not a cock!"

Jihl laughs at this and tilts Lightning's head back to allow her to kiss the pink-haired woman, "You're right. If it were we'd have just as much fun if not more."

She knows very well that if she had one too that this would never end. After all, Jihl seems to have as much stamina as two or three men combined given the right stimulant. Of course that usually means Lightning simply being herself. It's more than enough to mean being ravaged and made love to the second Jihl walks back through the door. Not that Lightning is complaining in the slightest.

The kisses continue until Lightning has to push Jihl away to get some much needed air. Lightning is nearly catching her breath by the time Jihl is leaving her on the blanket. Not that Lightning will dare be left behind either. She hurries after Jihl only for the blonde to take her in an embrace where the water just laps up to their ankles.

Lightning knows just where Jihl's mind is at especially when there's a throbbing cock pressing up against her. Jihl whispers in her ear and although Lightning can't hear it over the pounding of her own heart, she knows just what to do to send her sweet lover over the edge.

Bold and confident is most definitely the look that Lightning loves to wear more than anything. Which is exactly what Jihl loves to see and will always have her pants tightening, as it were, no matter the situation.

Stepping back, Jihl watches as Lightning proceeds to lie on her back with the water rippling up around her body with each wave. It's the next move that has Jihl's breath catching in her throat. Lightning is brazen in the way she brings her legs back, practically parallel to with her head, and gives Jihl a perfect view of her pussy.

Jihl is quick to drop to a squat before Lightning and let her cock give a rough slap to those lips. Lightning proceeds to hold onto her ankles while Jihl braces her own hands against Lightning's thighs. It's the perfect angle for Jihl to suddenly shove all of her length straight into Lighting's cove. The head carves a way past Lightning's clenching walls and straight to knocking on her inner door.

"Aaa! J- J..."

The words die on her lips as another moan breaks out. Drowning in pleasure, Lightning can only stare down at where they connect and the way Jihl's cock vanishes inside of her before pulling back out. The sight only has Lightning that much more aroused and tightening her hold on her own legs. She desperately tries to cling onto the edge of her orgasm but it happens just as Jihl is unable to hold back as well.

The squelching sounds are only masked by the way they cry out each others names. Jihl does Lightning one more and as she's unloading inside of her, she leans over her and captures her lips. The kiss is messy and doesn't even connect at first, but soon their lips are meeting again and again. Tongues meet in the middle and lather against one another, pouring all of their affection for the other into one meeting of their mouths.

Pulling out of her, Jihl can only watch as Lightning slowly begins to come back around. She begins to walk backward into the water and for a moment Lightning only watches. At least until she sees how rock hard Jihl is all over again. It has Lightning scrambling to follow after her but mentally only. Lightning is calm and slow in her actual movements.

She picks herself up off the sand and stands up, not even bothering to dust the little crystals off her skin. Instead she goes straight to Jihl. The sun glistens off of her skin as she comes to a stop before her beloved. Jihl cups at Lightning's face and gives her a deep, sensual kiss that leaves Lightning wanting more. Not that she'll get it right away with her body aching to be touched.

Lightning gives a curt turn in the water as it almost reaches their knees. The next second she's bending over and giving Jihl the view she wants to see. Lightning looks more than just sexy at this point. Jihl's eyes start at the round, perfect ass to the dip in Lightning's back and the pink hair that drapes over her shoulder. Lightning gives a small wiggle back and forth to her ass, taunting and teasing Jihl to no end.

The water aids Lightning's knees while her hands sink into the sand. Her breasts graze the surface of the water with every move she makes and it sends a jolt through her body each time. The slight chill of the water contrasts with the heat on her back and in her loins that she almost finds it unbearable.

Jihl steps forward and places her hands on Lightning's ass. "Mm… if we do this out here you might get red."

"Jihl-"

"So be it."

Positioning herself at Lightning's back door is more than a tease. It's almost cruel in the way that Jihl rubs it against Lightning's twitching rosebud before beginning to slowly push it inside. Lightning's exhale is shaky and overcome by the guttural moan caught in the pit of her throat. Jihl stops halfway, however, and allows Lightning to hang her head and catch her breath.

The muscles around Jihl's cock are tight and greedy, sucking her in and never wanting to let go. Hot but starting to relax, Jihl slowly begins to push the rest of the way into Lightning. Every second it takes is one more that has Lightning finally being driven to pinching her eyes shut. She doesn't even realize that she's drooling into the water by the time that Jihl is completely sheathed in her ass.

Lightning feels more than just full. She needs more and the only way to do it is for Jihl to begin messing up her insides. Sweat drips down Lightning's face as she gives a shake of her head, "Move! Now!"

Jihl doesn't hesitate either. Seeing how needy Lightning is and how fast she can feel her own arousal reaching it's peek, Jihl moves fast and hard. The water sweeping up around them and the sun making their breathing shallow isn't enough to distract either of them. All they can is continue to move together; Lightning bucking backward to meet Jihl as the latter pounds into her with a relentless passion.

"Aah! Jihl~!"

Lightning has two fistfuls of sand in her grasp as her head dips and eyes roll back. She's never surprised when she's the first to climax, not with the way Jihl's massive cock stirs up her insides and molds them to match her cock perfectly. But it's the heat and the pure amount of cum that's suddenly unloaded inside of her ass that has Lightning shivering all over again.

Grasping at Lightning's ass, Jihl's nails leave little crescents all over her supple skin. She continues to thrust her hips against Lightning as the last of her load spurts deep into Lightning. Even when Jihl finally pulls out, Lightning doesn't move. Her body feels like jelly and it doesn't help that the water comforts her heated skin as she sinks a little further into it.

Jihl begins to step around Lightning with the water sloshing about her legs. She offers a hand that Lightning happily takes. Helped up and ambling back towards their man-made shade, the two gorgeous women happily drop onto it. Lightning is more than quick to lie down and roll into Jihl's waiting embrace.

Even with Jihl's lady-cum leaking from both of her holes, she has a little surprise for Jihl. She gets Jihl to arch one leg over her waist while moving so close there's no room to breathe between them. The final say is when Lightning's thighs collapse around Jihl's soft cock. The blond raises an eyebrow, "You're far too sweet today."

"Only repaying the favor."

Lightning's reply isn't as romantic as some would think but to Jihl it means more than the world itself. The pink-haired woman dips her head in and nuzzles the side of Jihl's neck. The way her tongue and teeth begin to mark Jihl's skin is more than just distracting. In fact, the blonde doesn't even notice Lightning's wandering hand until a finger coated in saliva pushes into her asshole.

Jihl grabs onto Lightning even tighter, clutching at her with everything she has. Just a little bit of prodding from Lightning has Jihl's cock hard all over again while she begins to thrust around Jihl's cock. Moans and groans drip from Jihl's lips and don't seem to want to stop. The softness of Lightning's thighs and the warmth of her own cum leaking back onto her as lubricant is far too much of a sensation. Even when she has a quick release she's still murmuring Lightning's name into the sweet smelling pink hair.

She can't think straight with stars still sparkling her vision. Lightning, having now recovered, finally slips out of Jihl's grasp. She rolls over and gets onto her knees as she gazes at her fiance. The long pale blonde tresses sprawling out around her make the scene even more beautiful. She reaches for one of the drinks they've forgotten and takes a sip, washing out the taste of Jihl's cock from earlier.

A smirk settles onto her lips as she then turns her attention to the bag and Jihl's discarded bikini bottoms. Lightning snatches them up and goes for the bag Jihl has brought along. Although reaching inside finds her with wide eyes and a perplexed look on her face. "What's… this?"

The words tumble from her lips even though she hadn't meant to let them escape. Jihl glances over with a smile, "Open it." Lightning opens the small bag and pulls out what's inside just as Jihl comes to sit beside her, cupping one hand under Lightning's. "I know I hadn't gotten you a ring yet and we were supposed to go get one together, but this one looked so perfect for you."

Jihl takes the golden band from Lightning's palm and slips it on the woman's finger. The diamonds set atop the band are molded into the form of what Lightning can only assume is a rose. "Jihl..." she begins.

"I also managed to get the venue you were hoping for and Serah should be at our place by the time we get back."

Tears glisten Lightning's eyes but she doesn't dare let them fall. She's so happy to know that while Jihl seems to standoffish lately that she's been truly working her butt off to get everything perfect. Lightning tilts her head and gives Jihl a kiss to the cheek, "Thank you."

"No, thank _you_." Jihl begins to finally stand up but even her knees dare to quiver a little. "Now, we should hurry back so we can have a nice long bath before our dinner, hm?"

Lightning nods as Jihl helps her up. "Just try to keep that thing in check till we get back into the room then," she says with a gesture to Jihl's limp cock.

Jihl smirks and gives Lightning one last kiss before they begin to pack up, "No promises."

**Author's Note:**

> Now… I’ve only really written futanari once before. Lol Which is a shame considering everything else I’ve written o3o So to fix that…. Well I hope it’s not too bad.


End file.
